Uparty Potter, Przyłapany Snape
by pasja
Summary: Snarry. Potter ratuje Snape'a - czyli kanon do kwadratu. Wspólne mieszkanie kończy się katastrofą  czyt. wybuchem .


hp/ss

rodzaj: humor, romans, trochę PWP - możecie czuć się ostrzeżeni.

oświadczenie: Harry Potter, Severus Snape i cała reszta należą do JK Rowling, nie do mnie - a z pisania z użyciem tych postaci czepię tylko radość - nie profity.

* * *

**Snarry, w którym Potter jest uparty, a Snape daje się poprowadzić. **(w gruncie rzeczy nic nowego, ale sama za to przyjemność z pisania ;) )

* * *

Harry podczołgał się do leżącego mężczyzny. Chciał zobaczyć jego oczy, jeszcze raz przed śmiercią. Twarz Snape'a była biała, a w oczach krył się lęk i żal. Niebieska stużka myśli gromadziła się dookoła jego głowy.

- Weź to – poprosił słabnącym głosem. Harry, pobladły, patrzył na znienawidzonego nauczyciela i nagle poczuł, że kula złości i płaczu wiąże mu gardło.

- Ty nie umrzesz. – wykrztusił, ale oczy Snape'a zachodziły już mgłą. Jad Nagini szybko rozchodził się do całym ciele. Harry, w nagłym przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku, wydobył z kieszeni beozar i wcisnął mężczyźnie do ust. Potem wymamrotał wszystkie zaklęcia leczące, które znał, z żarliwością, o którą sam by się nigdy nie podejrzewał.

- Musimy wziąć go ze sobą – szepnął do przyjaciół, którzy byli ukryci w korytarzu.

- Harry, zwariowałeś? – szepnął Ron - To zdrajca, zostaw go! Ma na co zasłużył.

- Musimy go uratować, rozumiesz? – prawie krzyknął chłopak i pociągnął bezwładne ciało w mrok.

* * *

Mieszkanie Severusa było posępne jak on sam. Wszystkie pomieszczenie domagały się sprzątnięcia i wszędzie leżały stosy książek, które nie zmieściły się na półkach. Snape był bardzo słaby, wspierał się na ramieniu Harrego, choć widać było, że nie jest mu łatwo wziąć czyjąkolwiek pomoc. Czyjąkolwiek? – prychnął w myślach- pomoc Pottera. Zacisnął szczęki w złości. Wspólnie weszli do sypialni i Snape położył się natychmiast, w ubraniu. Harry otworzył okno, żeby wpuścić do zakurzonego pomieszczenia trochę światła.

- Pomóc ci się rozebrać?

Snape spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

- Poradzę sobie, nie trzeba.

Harry spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów i pomyślał, że chyba jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Snape był tak samo kąśliwy, nieprzyjemny i oschły jak zawsze. Chłopak westchnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zdecydował się zostać jeszcze kilka godzin i sprawdzić, czy mężczyzna naprawdę sobie poradzi. Położył się na kanapie w salonie i tylko na chwilę zamknął oczy.

Po kilku godzinach snu Snape obudził się silniejszy. Wstał z łóżka i powoli zszedł na dół. W domu było całkiem cicho. Jego żołądek skręcił się na myśl, że chłopak już poszedł i że więcej go nie zobaczy. Czy nie powinienem być najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie? – pomyślał. Byłby szczęśliwszy, gdyby jednak umarł.

Potter spał zwinięty na kanapie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Snape stanął nad nim i przyglądał mu się, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę z tego, że jest to jeden z piękniejszych widoków w jego życiu. Czyżby moje życie było aż tak ponure? – pomyślał ironicznie.

Harry nagle otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nauczyciela. Severus drgnął i przybrał, charakterystyczny dla niego, nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, jednak Harremu udało się zauważyć łagodny uśmiech, z którym na niego patrzył. Uśmiech? – pomyślał chłopak – Nie, chyba coś mi się przewidziało.

- Zjesz coś, Potter? – wymruczał Snape. – Właśnie miałem zamiar coś ugotować.

- Ja ugotuję! – Harry zerwał się na równe nogi. – jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaby.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. – warknął i wycofał się do kuchni słysząc wolne szuranie nieuchronnie zwiastujące obecność chłopaka w kuchni. Snape jednym prostym zaklęciem poukładał wszystko na swoim miejscu.

- Pomóc ci? – pytanie spotkało się z drwiącym uśmieszkiem profesora.

- Możesz zabawić mnie inteligentną konwersacją – rzucił uszczypliwie Snape i kolejnym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że pod garnkiem buchnął ogień a składniki same zaczęły się w nim mieszać. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Harry spiął się, przekonany, że za chwilę usłyszy coś w rodzaju: no, tak mogłem się spodziewać, że nic inteligentnego nie jesteś w stanie wymyślić. Snape rzeczywiście przez moment miał ochotę właśnie coś takiego powiedzieć, ale, wbrew sobie, ugryzł się w język.

- Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś, Potter? – spytał nie patrząc na niego – przecież mnie nienawidzisz. – rzucił przez ramię.

- Nie nienawidzę cię. – zaprzeczył szybko Harry i zamilkł na chwilę – tzn, tak, nienawidziłem cię, ale…

- Ale?

- Myślałem o tobie jak o zdrajcy, który zabił jedynego przyjaciela, który zawsze go bronił.

- Nienawidziłeś mnie już wcześniej.

- No wiesz, niełatwo jest cię lubić – odparł Harry. Brew Snape'a uniosła się wysoko.

- Doprawdy? nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego – odwrócił się do kuchenki i spróbował potrawy – jestem najuprzejmiejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam.

- Och, współczuję ci znajomych – wymruczał Harry.

Mężczyzna zmiażdżył go spojrzeniem.

- A może dlatego – poprawił się szybko – że nie chcesz, aby ktokolwiek cię lubił?

Snape spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Istotnie – wysyczał - myślę iż wiązanie się z ludźmi na zasadzie całkiem nieracjonalnego uczucia sympatii jest jedynie stratą czasu, który można wykorzystać dużo bardziej interesująco.

- Skoro tak mówisz – odpowiedział Harry, ale nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

Snape zdziwił się, że chłopak nie ciągnie dalej dyskusji, że się nie oburza i nie tłumaczy mu znaczenia przyjaźni i innych bzdur. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Zupa już jest chyba dobra. – rzekł w końcu i podał talerz Harremu.

- Dziękuję.

To był najlepsza zupa, jaką Potter kiedykolwiek jadł. Kiedy w talerzu błysnęło dno zrobił kwaśną minę, ale nie odważył się poprosić o dokładkę.

Severus jadł powoli i z dużo mniejszym apetytem.

- Jeśli jesteś jeszcze głodny, nie krępuj się, Potter – powiedział mimochodem, widząć, że Harremu smakowało i, ku swojej zgrozie!, czując radość z tego skwapliwie skorzystał nalewając sobie jeszcze jeden pełny talerz. Po posiłku odsunął go, czując przyjemne ciepło w okolicy żołądka. Jednak w następnej chwili pomyślał z żalem, że przecież musi stąd iść, że Snape może nie życzyć sobie jego towarzystwa dłużej.

- Skoro czujesz się lepiej, to chyba zostawię cię, tak jak chciałeś. – powiedział w końcu i wstał, nagle bardzo zmęczony. W drzwiach kuchni zatrzymał go głos Mistrza Eliksirów:

- Masz dokąd iść, Potter?

- Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry.

- To dlaczego wychodzisz z domu, z którego nikt cię nie wyrzuca? – wycedził Snape ze złością patrząc w swój talerz. Harry odwrócił się do niego, ale mężczyzna siedział sztywno wpatrując się w jeden punkt.

Całe zmęczenie w jednym momencie umknęło z Harrego i z lekkim sercem wspinał się po schodach za dawnym nauczycielem. Obok głównej sypialni był drugi pokój, którego Snape nie używał, a w którym w ciągu lat zgromadziły się różne nieprzydatne przedmioty. Kolejne, nieznane Harremu, zaklęcie wypowiedziane cicho przez Severusa i elegancki ruch dłonią sprawił, że wszystko znikneło – wszystko, prócz sporego łóżka, dużej drewnianej szafy i biurka z krzesłem. Pusty, wydawał się wyjątkowo przestronny i ładny. Dwa duże okna wychodziły na tył domu i pola za nim. Horyzont kończył się paskiem lasu.

- Znając twoje upodobania… - zaczął Snape i jednym ruchem różdżki zmienił kolor ścian na czerwony – ten kolor będzie ci odpowiadał. – skończył z kwaśnym pół-uśmiechem. Kolejnym ruchem przebrał pościel na czystą, również w kolorach Gryffindoru. – rozgość się.

I nie czekając na odpowiedź zeszedł na dół. Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie. Uśmiechał się. Podszedł do okna i otworzył je na całą szerokość. Odetchnął pełną piersią i zaczął się śmiać. Usiadł na parapecie i zwiesił nogi przez okno. – W gruncie rzeczy zawsze miałem sporo szczęścia – pomyślał.

Dwa tygodnie spędzone z Snape'em upłynęły Harremu wyjątkowo szybko i przyjemnie. Za dnia nie wchodzili sobie w drogę, spożywając ze sobą tylko posiłki. Mistrz Eliksirów zazwyczaj siedział w salonie czytając lub robiąc notatki z ksiąg, które przeczytał, a Harry, którego już od pewnego czasu rozpierała energia, wybierał rozrywkę bardziej aktywną – albo włóczył się po okolicy, albo zajmował się małym ogrodem z tyłu domu. Nie używał do tego czarów, jak Snape – nie znał żadnego, które mogłoby jakoś mu pomóc, zresztą praca fizyczna była odprężająca i przyjemna – jeśli tylko nikt cię do niej nie zmuszał.

Kiedy Snape, wiedziony zdrożną ciekawością opuścił w końcu swoją dziuplę (tak, o salonie zaczął myśleć od jakiegoś czasu Harry) i zajrzał do ogrodu musiał przyznać, że chłopak wykonał olbrzymią pracę. Wypielone grządki, zadbane drzewa i krzewy, nawet odnowiona ławka czy stara studnia w rogu wydawały się nadawać piękny, specyficzny charakter tej przestrzeni. Sam Harry, w przybrudzonej koszulce i spodniach do kolan wyglądał jakoś inaczej – nie przypominał już w niczym chłopca z Hogwartu. Spod ciemnej czupryny błyskały oczy a na twarzy nieodmienne królował półusmiech, którego Snape obawiał się trochę. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak kpi z niego, albo stale go zaczepia. Harry rozpoznał po twarzy Snape'a, że jest pod wrażeniem jego pracy. Oczywiśnie nie doczekał się pochwały, więc zdecydował się ją wymusić.

- Ładnie?

Snape nie przyznałby się głośno nigdy do tego, że chłopak zrobił na nim wrażenie.

- Owszem, wygląda odrobinę lepiej niż dawniej - powiedział sucho i odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Może chcesz usiąść ze mną? Jest.. piękna pogoda – dorzucił i spłonął na myśl, że wygłupił się okrutnie. Snape, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie wyśmiał go, ale po chwili zastanowienia odwrócił się i sztywno usiadł na ławce. Nagle, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zrobiło się niezręcznie, choć Harrego pocieszała myśl, że mężczyzna wyglądał na bardziej skrępowanego niż on. Usiadł koło Snape'a dość swobodnie i odrzucił głowę do tyłu patrząc w piękne, letnie, bezchmurne niebo. Severus odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego wzrok zaczepił się na wystającym jabłku adama i mężczyzna z trudem przełknął ślinę. Harry znów przyłapał go na tym spojrzeniu i roześmiał się całym sobą. Mężczyzna rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Wstał natychmiast.

- Jest jakiś powód twojej nagłej wesołości, Potter?- wycedził – czy mam go odczytywać jako objaw postępującej choroby psychicznej, którą już dawno u ciebie podejrzewałem?

- Podobam ci się trochę – rzucił chłopak bezczelnie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Brednie. Nie pochlebiaj sobie. – głos Snape'a wydawał się przeszyć całą okolice jak by ktoś ciął ostrym mieczem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł na dobre. Harremu jednak nie popsuł się humor i pracował z zapełem aż do końca popołudnia.

Pod wieczór wszedł do kuchni i zastał Severusa gotującego zawzięcie. Snape nie patrzył na niego, gdy – już bez pomocy różdżki - próbował i dosypywał dziwnych ingedientów, które stały dookoła niego. Harry wziął jabłko z koszyka i usiadł na stole obserwując mężczyznę. Przemknął mu przez myśl wysoce niestosowny obraz, zawierający ich dwóch, stół i dużo nagości, który szybko wymazał z pamięci.

- Otrzymałem dziś wiadomość od Minerwy – powiedział Snape, nadal nie odwracając się do Harrego, ale świadomy jego obecności – zapowiada swoją wizytę – głos Snape'a wskazywał, iż nie był tym zachwycony. – Należy omówić kilka kwestii… - nagle odwrócił się a jego oczy zmrużyły się w zimnym gniewie i wycedził:

– Panie Potter, wiem, że ma pan luki w wychowaniu, jednak przez te wszystkie lata chyba powinno już dotrzeć do pana, że stół nie służy do siedzenia .

- To do czego może służyć stół zależy tylko od wyobraźni – znów bezczelnie odpalił Potter wyzywająco patrząc w oczy nauczyciela i gryząc jabłko. – Gdyby wzrok Snape'a mógł zabijać, Harry leżałby bez ducha na zimnej podłodze.

- Sugerujesz, że brak mi wyobraźni?

- Nie, tego nie powiedziałem. Może tylko… zbyt silnie trzymasz się zasad. – odpowiedział Harry i posłusznie zeskoczył ze stołu.

- Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy przechodzili na ty – wysyczał Snape przeklinając, że nie może wymyślić innej riposty.

Harry spojrzał na niego spod rzęs i uśmiechnął się znów zawadiacko.

- Przepraszam, sir. – odpowiedział kładąc nacisk na „sir". – Obiad pachnie wspaniale, sir – powiedział po chwili. Snape prychnął.

rozdział 5

Harry ucieszył się z przyjazdu McGonagal. Zastanawiał się co prawda, jak zostanie odebrana jego obecność tutaj, ale po chwili machnął na to ręką. Co go to obchodzi?

Minerwa również wydawała się zadowolona, kiedy go zobaczyła i, choć nie było to w jej stylu, uściskała czule chłopca.

- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Harry! – powiedziała patrząc mu z uśmiechem w oczy po czym przywitała się ze Snapem. Wraz z nią przyjechała profesor Sprout i młody mężczyzna, który został przedstawiony jako Ned, kandydat na nauczyciela starożytnych run. Harry kojarzył go z wcześniejszych lat, wysoki i szczupły z wiecznie nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Przypomniał sobie, że kończył szkołę, kiedy on był na trzecim roku. Był jednym z lepszych zawodników w qidditcha w drużynie Puchonów, o ile dobrze pamiętał. Snape zaparzył herbatę i rozmawiał z McGonagal i Sprout przyciszonymi głosami, w trakcie gdy Harry odświeżał znajomość z Nedem. Snape spoglądał na niego od czasu do czasu, dyskretnie, choć z niepokojem. Potem wszyscy usiedli przy stole.

Goście zasiedzieli się do późna ze względu na wyjątkowo miłą atmosferę. McGonagal nie potrafiła powściągnąć języka i stwierdziła, że Severus bardzo się zmienił od kiedy ostatni raz go widziała. Spojrzała potem przelotnie na Pottera i prawie niewidoczny grymas uśmiechu przebiegł przez jej twarz. Wszyscy pożegnali się i wyszli. Ostatnia uwaga Minerwy rozdrażniła Snape'a i kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły odwrócił się i bez słowa wrócił do kuchni. Po chwili zjawił się tam też Harry.

- Bardzo było miło. – stwierdził.

- Zaiste. Zauważyłem, że doskonale się bawiłeś z nowym nabytkiem Hogwartu.- w głosie Snape'a zabrzmiało coś niepokojąco.

Harry spojrzał na plecy swojego dawnego profesora z niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem.

- Jest pan zazdrosny, sir? – zapytał znów stawiając akcent na „sir". Snape prawie nie złamał różdżki, którą trzymał w ręku. Odwrócił się do chłopaka i wycedził swoim najzimniejszym z tonów.

- Panie Potter, pragnę przypomnieć ci, że w przeciwieństwie do pana POTRAFIĘ doskonale kontrolować swoje ciało, umysł i emocje. Wierz mi, że ani zazdrość, ani pożądanie ani furia, którą we mnie wzbudzasz, ani nic innego nie jest w stanie kierować moim zachowaniem ani wpływać na moje sądy.

- Mam nadzieję, że pozostałe dwie rzeczy też w tobie wzbudzam, nie tylko tę nieszczęsną furię – powiedział chłopak i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Snape prychnął, odwrócił się po raz kolejny i zamilkł.

- Pójdę wziąć prysznic – rzekł Złoty Chłopiec i wszedł na schody.

Snape skierował się do salonu, aby uspokoić się wieczorną lekturą, jednak nie mógł się skupić na tekście. Zły, zamknął książkę i udał się do sypialni. Bezczelny smarkacz nadal zajmuje łazienkę – pomyślał, słysząc szum wody. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i westchnął.

W końcu szum ustał, drzwi otworzyły się, a całkiem nagi Potter stanął w progu sypialni Snape'a energicznie wycierając sobie włosy. Snape nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu, koncentrując wzrok szczególnie na jednym elemencie jego budowy. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słowa, wspomniana wcześniej furia wstrząsnęła całym jego jestestwem. Choć nie było to jedyne uczucie, które się w nim wstrząsnęło. Ciało odpowiedziało samo na tak apetyczny widok. Krew odpłynęła mu z głowy wprost do jednego, konkretnego organu. Szybko poprawił szaty, aby ukryć ten krępujący fakt. W końcu Harry przestał tarmosić ręcznikiem głowę i swobodnie przewiesił materiał przez ramię.

- Profesorze, tak zastanawiałem się, czy poleciłby mi pan czegoś do czytania, mam ostatnio problemy z zasypianiem. – Harry miał minę aniołka. Mężczyzna natomiast z powodzeniem mógł służyć za wcielenie szatana.

- Książki są po to – wysyczał Snape – żeby czerpać z nich wiedzę, a nie by służyły jako środek nasenny.

- To tylko kwestia wyobraźni. – po raz kolejny Harry rzucił swoją ulubioną kwestię.

- Czy mógłbyś nie paradować przede mną nago, Potter?

- Dlaczego? – udanie obruszył się chłopak - Myślę, że na kimś tak opanowanym jak pan, profesorze, nie powinno to robić żadnego wrażenia. – Książka leżąca na nocnym stoliku z niebywałą prędkością poszybowała w kierunku kosmatej głowy. Harry ledwo zdążył się uchylić. Uśmiech nie znikł z jego twarzy.

- No dobrze, to znajdę sobie jakąś inną rozrywkę – powiedział i szybko zamknął drzwi, w które uderzył następny wolumin. Snape, wściekły, rozebrał się i postanowił odmówić sobie dziś kąpieli. Wsunął się pod chłodne prześcieradło próbując uspokoić rozedrgane zmysły.

Kolejny dzień Snape postanowił rozpocząć od prysznica, z którego wieczorem zrezygnował. Wraz z otwarciem oczu powrócił do niego obrazek z rozebranym Harrym i choć był to obraz przyjemny dla oka, Snape zgrzytnął zębami. – Chce się zabawić – pomyślał kierując się do łazienki – to się pobawimy. Zostawił sporą szparę w drzwiach tak, by Potter, wychodząc z pokoju, musiał go zauważyć. Potem rozebrał się całkiem i wszedł pod gorący strumień wody. Nie pomylił się, Harry po chwili wstał i nieprzytomny wyszedł na korytarz. Widok kąpiącego się Snape'e otrzeźwił go całkowicie. Miał nadzieję, że może mężczyzna go nie usłyszał i będzie mógł bezkarnie poobserwować go przez uchylone drzwi. Purpurowy na twarzy, nagle spocony i drżący podszedł cicho i oparł czoło o framugę. Snape był pociągający w niezrozumiały, dziwny sposób. To, że nie był pięknym mężczyzną, było oczywiste. Ale jego brzydota była tylko oryginalną przyprawą w tej seksownej, niebezpiecznej potrawie, którą był. Harry wbił sobie paznokcie w ręce, żeby powstrzymać się od wejścia do środka i dotnięcia go. Poranny wzwód stwardniał jeszcze bardziej i speszony zastanawiał się, co miałby teraz zrobić? Wrócić do łóżka? Poradzić sobie samemu mając w pamięci swojego dawnego nauczyciela w strugach wody i jego cudownego ciemnego ptaka ukrytego w kręconych, czarnych włosach?

- Chcesz się przyłączyć, Potter? – dobiegł go nagle głos Severusa. Spłonął żywym ogniem i zawstydził się, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Szybko zbiegł po schodach. Severus Snape nie przerywał porannej kąpieli uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

Harry postanowił udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nastawił wodę na herbatę i ugotował kilka jajek. Snape po jakimś czasie zszedł z góry. Chłopak zauważył natychmiast, że wygląda inaczej. Ubrany w długą ciemną marynarkę, spodnie i białą koszule bez kołnierzyka, był odświętny, pachnący i dokładnie ogolony. Przejrzał się w lustrze i poprawił koszule.

- Dziś zjesz sam, Potter – powiedział bez cienia emocji na twarzy. – muszę wyjść.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Ubiór wskazywał na to, że Snape najwyraźniej był z kimś umówiony. Snape? – zdziwił się w myślach? Bał się, ale zadał na głos to pytanie:

- Z kim jesteś umówiony, sir? – dodał „sir" po chwili przerwy.

- To nie twoja sprawa – odpowiedział nauczyciel ostentacyjnie go ignorując. Harry spuścił głowę jak skarcony dzieciak i poczuł, że robi mu się przykro.

- Wrócę pod wieczór – zakomunikował zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Sam tego chciałeś – mruknął do siebie Potter i stwierdził, że to będzie trudny dzień.

Severus wrócił trochę po porze obiadowej w doskonałym nastroju. W przeciwieństwie do niego ponury Harry siedział na fotelu – na jego fotelu! – co zauważył nauczyciel – i czytał jakąś książkę.

- Co za niezwykły widok – stwierdził z ironicznym uśmieszkiem zdejmując buty. Harry spojrzał na niego znad książki i nic nie odpowiedział.

- Świetnie się składa, że tak zainteresowało cię słowo pisane – kontynuował Snape – bo mam prezent dla ciebie. Lekturę do poduszki -podszedł do Harrego i wyciągnął rękę z gładkim woluminem. Harry wziął książkę do ręki, otworzył ją i przeczytał kilka pierwszych zdań. Natychmiast prawie poczuł, że uszy zrobiły mu się czerwone i serce zatłukło mocniej. Snape najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił zawstydzając go po raz kolejny. Książka zawierała opisy wielu gorących scen męskiej gry miłosnej w piękny, zbeletryzowany sposób. Widząc satysfakcję w oczach profesora zawrzała w nim krew.

- Może poczytasz mi ją do poduszki, sir?

- Sam już nie potrafisz?

- Och – żachnął się Harry – myślę, że tak piękne sceny zyskają tylko, jeśli przeczyta się je w sposób odpowiedni, niskim, przejmującym głosem, jaki pan posiada, profesorze. – Snape uniósł brwi i nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z trudnego impasu, zaryzykował:

- Kiedy tylko zechcesz, panie Potter.

Miał nadzieję, że Harry nigdy nie odważy się skorzystać z jego deklaracji, jednak przeliczył się. Tego samego wieczoru jego dawny uczeń stanął w drzwiach z książką w ręku. Był ubrany w same bokserki. Snape spojrzał na jego klatkę piersiową, wystające brodawki, płaski brzuch z cieniem włosów. Nie odważył się spojrzeć niż, pewny siebie smarkacz. – Mistrz Eliksirów zaklął pod nosem. Harry był trochę zdenerwowany i zastanawiał się czy nie przeciąga struny drażniąc się ze Snapem. Ale w końcu był Gryfonem i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na tchórzostwo, prawda? Oparł się nonszalancko o futrynę i mocniej ścisnął książkę trochę spoconą dłonią.

- Tak, panie Potter? - Głos Snape'a był czystym afrodyzjakiem.

- Obiecał mi pan wieczorną lekturę.

- Nie możesz sobie pooglądać obrazków najpierw?

- Przeglądałem trochę tę pozycję – udał zmieszanie – nie ma w niej obrazków, sir. Niestety.

Nastąpiła długa, niezręczna cisza. Niezręczna głównie dla Snape'a, który za diabła nie wiedział, co zrobić w takim momencie. Widok młodego mężczyzny nieznacznie ocierającego się o futrynę, patrzącego uważnie i zaczepnie z wirującymi iskierkami podniecenia w oczach działał silniej niż jakikolwiek czar.

- Poczekam u siebie – powiedział w końcu Harry nie słysząc odpowiedzi.

Czy to z powodu honoru, czy z całkiem innych powodów, Snape w chwilę po tym jak Harry wyszedł, wstał z łózka i poszedł za nim. Chłopak był pewien, że nauczyciel go zignoruje, a jednak się zjawił. Wyglądał fantastycznie w jedwabnych spodniach od pidżamy i krótkim szlafroku. Odsunął dość gwałtownie krzesło od biurka i usiadł na nim, może metr od Harrego.

- Książka, panie Potter – powiedział cicho i ostro, wyciągając dłoń. Ręka Harrego zadrżała kiedy podawał mu wolumin. Wiedział, że to wszystko może skończyć się źle, bardzo źle, albo dobrze, o tak, bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Przymknął oczy i spróbował odgonić obrazy, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszył kolejny prąd spowodowany dźwiękiem niskiego, lekko chrapliwego głosu. Jego wyobraźnia pobiegła za obrazkiem, który rysował się w opisie. Zadowolony, że wzrok Snape'a skupia się na tekście, prawie nieprzytomny z podniecenia oglądał twarz Severusa, jego czoło, nos i w szczególności poruszające się usta. Po chwili wiedział, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Pragnienie szarpało jego ciałem. Usiadł na łóżku i delikatnie wyjął książkę z rąk Severusa.

- To chyba jednak nie pomoże mi zasnąć – powiedział cicho odkładając wolumin na nocny stolik i delikatnie muskając kolana mężczyzny. – Ma pan jakieś inne pomysły, sir?

- Mam ci przyrządzić miksturę? – wysyczał przez zęby Snape. Wstał z krzesła, trzęsąc się z furii. Ale nie tylko.

Harry nie pozwolił mu odejść. Chwycił go za biodra i przyciągnął do siebie. Jedwabne spodnie były szczelnie wypełnione. Harry odwiązał pasek od zielonego szlafroka i lekko rozsunął jego poły. Zanużył twarz w napiętym jedwabiu, czując twardy członek pod nim. Wciągnał mocno powietrze żeby poczuć podniecenie mężczyzny wszystkimi zmysłami. Bał się spojrzeć w górę, w oczy Severusa, bał się znaleźć tam odmowę. To, że dawny nauczyciel nie ruszał się z miejsca, odebrał za niemą odpowiedź. Spodnie opadły na dół, i przez jeden moment cieszył się widokiem cudownego instrumetu zanim wziął go do ust. Z góry dobiegło ciche sapnięcie, które ucieszyło chłopaka. Położył ręce na napiętych pośladkach Snape'a i ścisnął je delikatnie. Pieścił najpierw samą głowkę, ssąc ją delikatnie. Potem schował w siebie prącie tak głęboko, jak potrafił. Poczuł ręce Snape'a w swoich włosach i nieznaczne ruchy jego bioder. Po chwili delikatnych pieszczot ruchy obu stały się gwałtowniejsze. Ręka Harrego sięgnęla nasady i przesuwała się rytmicznie, pieszcząc te partie, które nie zmieściły się w jego gardle.

- Och… - zabrzmiało ciche jęknięcie a chłopak pomyślał, że sam zaraz eksploduje tylko od samego dźwięku, głębokiego, mimowolnie wyrwanego z gardła. Snape odrzucił głowę do tyłu i mocno chwycił gęste włosy w momencie gdy Harry poczuł ciepłą ciecz w gardle, którą przełknął gorliwie. Wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni i wstał z łóżka. Położył ręce na nagiej klatce piersiowej Severusa. Delikatnie ścisnął ciemne brodawki i podniósł w końcu oczy na mężczyznę.

- O tej miksturze pan mówił, profesorze? – zapytał z półuśmiechem na twarzy i gorącym pożądaniem w oczach.

- Niekoniecznie – sapnął mężczyzna, ale już bez swego zwykłego chłodu i opanowania. Twarda erekcja Harrego znów zawadziła o jego biodro.

– Czy to ma być prośba o rewanż? – spytał z uniesioną brwią i nie czekając na odpowiedź władczo obrócił chłopaka. Po chwili Harry poczuł na swoim karku i szyi ciepły, przyspieszony jeszcze oddech i wilgotny język.

- To jak, panie Potter? – wymamrotał Snape najgłębszym i najgorętszym swoim tonem, jednak dużo bardziej świadomym i przytomnym niż przed chwilą – ma pan jakiś pomysł na rozwiązanie problemu swojej bezsenności? – jedna ręka wsunęła się w jego bokserki i chwyciła mocno jego twarde prącie. Harry jęknął z nadmiaru bodźców. Głos Snape'a, jego dotyk i oddech, jego ciało przyciśnięte to pleców i pośladków, ręka, która dobrze wiedziała co robić. Druga powędrowała twardego sutka i Harry nie mógł już powstrzymać całej serii cichych okrzyków.

– Jak pan myśli, panie Potter – czy to może pomóc? – wyszeptał Snape prosto w jego ucho przesuwając ręką w górę i w dół. Harry wyjęczał:

- o tak, sir, to… to może pomóc. – po chwili już jego ciałem wstrząsnął skurcz. Napięcie rosło w gigantycznym tempie, Harry poczuł, że nie kontroluje już w sobie niczego, że jest tylko wijącym się żarem, pragnieniem, rozkoszą. Snape przycisnął go mocno do siebie. Młody czarodziej oddychał szybko czując się cudownie w silnym uścisku Severusa. Nie potrafił już złapać oddechu, serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Ręka mężczyzny zacisnęła się mocniej a Harry jęknął przeciągle gdy nagłe spazmy obwieściły słodki koniec udręki. Białe wstążki spermy spłynęły po długich, eleganckich palcach Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Dobranoc, panie Potter – rzekł mu cicho Snape do ucha delikatnie dotykając je językiem. Zwolnił uścisk i szybko wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry stał patrząc na swoje łóżko próbując uspokoić swoje szczęśliwe ciało. W końcu podniósł głowę i z jego ust wydobył się krótki, gardłowy śmiech w którym brzmiało niedowierzanie, zaskoczenie i radość.

Następnego ranka Harry nie krył przed sobą, że najchętniej odwiedziłby Severusa w jego łóżku tuż po przebudzeniu. Jego ciało znów płonęło, jednak ugasił ten pożar, grzecznie ubrał się i poszedł do łazienki. Snape'a nie było w pokoju, więc najwyraźniej zszedł już na dół. Nie mogąc zdjąć z twarzy szczęśliwego uśmiechu Harry wszedł pod ciepły prysznic i umył się jak najszybciej.

- Dzień dobry – wesołe tony zabrzmiały w jego głosie, gdy zszedł na dół i zobaczył Severusa przygotowującego śniadanie.

- Czy dobry, tego jeszcze nie możemy stwierdzić – z właściwym dla siebie spokojem i chłodem wycedził przez usta Snape. Gdy usiedli przy stole Snape wyciągnął gazetę i zaczął ostentacyjnie czytać. Harry przyglądał mu się, starając się nie być nachalnym, ale też bez strachu czy onieśmielenia.

- Wspaniale spałem, Profesorze. – zaczął – to, co wczoraj robiliśmy najwyraźniej zadziałało.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Potter – Snape nie podniósł wzroku znad gazety i sącząc czarną kawę.

- Och, myślę, że doskonale pan wie. – Snape w końcu spojrzał a w jego oczach pojawiły się ostrzegawcze błyski. Milcząc, wrócił do gazety. Potter uśmiechał się pod nosem obserwując jego twarz. Całe jego ciało spięło się na wspomnienie uścisku, w którym go trzymał wczoraj wieczorem.

Wstał z krzesła i okrążył stół. Delikatnie dotknął ramion Severusa i ze zdziwieniem okrył, że mężczyzna zadrżał lekko pod tym dotykiem.

- Mogę wiedzieć co pan robi, panie Potter? – Harry odgarnął ciemne włosy i przyłożył miękkie usta do karku , ledwie go dotykając. Mężczyzna siedział nieruchomo, choć Harry mógłby przysiąc, ze w takim momencie powinien już leżeć poobijany na drugim końcu kuchni za pomocą jednej krótkiej klątwy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nie przestawał delikatnie muskać wąskiego paska skróry między linia włosów a kołnierzykiem.

- Naprawdę nie wiem do czego pan zmierza. – głos Snapa był chłodny i opanowany, ale Harry wyczuł, że pod spodem, pod tym chłodnym tonem, czai się nuta podniecenia. Usta Harrego sięgnęły ucha. Wyszeptał:

- Zmierzam do tego, abyś myślał o mnie co noc, pragnąc mnie, pragnąc mojego dotyku i mojego ciała. Zmierzam do tego byś jęczał mi do ucha prośby, żebym nie przestawał cię całować, pieścić i pieprzyć. Zmierzam do tego, żebyś budził się rano z myślą o mnie i zasypiał mając pod powiekami mój obraz… Zamierzam sprawić byś zaczął… - Harry urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co w tym momencie przyszło mu do głowy chyba nie koniecznie powinno zostać powiedziane głośno.

- Skończyłeś? – wysyczał Snape najwyraźniej powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Z różnych względów.

- Nie, dopiero zacząłem – wyszeptał Harry omiatając wilgotnymi wargami ucho swojego dawnego profesora. Wyprostował się i podszedł do kuchenki aby zagotować mleko na kakao.

Snape poprawił gazetę, chrząknął i wrócił do czytania. Po chwili, gdy jego oddech wyrównał się spytał spokojnie:

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, Potter, że mogę po prostu nie być zainteresowany? Że twoje żałosne gierki nie robią na mnie żadnego wrażenia? – wzrok Snape'a przeszywał Harrego na wylot – nie boisz się, że – najprościej mówiąc – odrzucę cię jako… kochanka? – jedna brew powędrowała wysoko marszcząc czoło.

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie było w nim ani bezczelności, ani brawury, ani nadmiernej pewności siebie.

- Zaryzykuję. Myślę, że warto.

Jego odpowiedź była prosta i szczera i niosła za sobą dużo więcej treści, niż by mogło się wydawać. Snape przeczytał to między wierszami, w jego oczach i ruchach. Właśnie dlatego tylko spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i zamilkł nie chcąc kłamać i jemu i sobie.

Kolejne dni upłynęły spokojnie. Potter nie drażnił się z nim i nie uwodził. Nie domawiał sobie jednak zostawiania uchylonych drzwi od łazienki czy paradowania bez ręcznika wracając spod prysznica. Snape z niepokojem zauważył, że cholerna Potterowska latorośl miała rację i faktycznie z-a-c-z-ę-ł-o mu brakować jego dwuznacznych uwag, zalotnego uśmiechu czy nieśmiałych pieszczot. Odganiał od siebie te myśli jak natrętne muchy, ale one wracały, wciąż wracały, przerywając mu ulubione rozrywki. Czuł pod skórą czającą się złość i z dnia na dzień robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy i rozdrażniony.

Wieczorna lektura nie odprężyła go a w myślach wciąż uparcie wracały zielone oczy, gładka skóra. Natychmiast potem jego brzuch zaczynał płonąć i widział już tylko rozchylone usta w które wsuwał się jego członek, usta dające mu tyle rozkoszy. Odrzucił głowę na poduszki i niechętnie zaczął się dotykać. To trzeba szybko skończyć, to żałosne – pomyślał i zacisnął palce na twardej erekcji przesuwając je z góry na dół. Oddech stał się płytszy, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Może pana… wyręczyć, profesorze? – dobiegł go głos bezczelnego szczeniaka. Snape, wściekły, zgiął się natychmiast w pół, usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął różdżkę. Potter stał w drzwiach z kubkiem jogurtu w ręce i łyżeczką zatrzymaną w połowie drogi do ust. Różdżka w ręku nauczyciela niebezpiecznie drgnęła a on sam wydawał się płonąć ze wściekłości.

- To, że pozwoliłem ci tu zamieszkać – wycedził przez zęby w furii - nie oznacza, że możesz naruszać moją prywatność, Potter. Wnoś się stąd! – Harry wycofał się w ostatnim momencie zanim czar zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Chłopak wrócił do swojego pokoju i westchnął opierając się o drzwi. Sam tego chciałeś – pomyślał i wyciągnął starą walizkę z szafy.

Snape zszedł rano na śniadanie czując, że tylko kawa jest w stanie mu pomóc normalnie funkcjonować. Drzwi od pokoju Pottera były zamknięte, w łazience nie było słychać szumu wody. W korytarzu, przy drzwiach, ze zdziwieniem zobaczył starą walizkę chłopaka. Wszedł do kuchni z uniesioną brwią. Potter postawił talerz na stole.

- Zrobiłem dla pana śniadanie – powiedział patrząc w bok. – chciałem przeprosić za wczoraj. Jestem już spakowany, więc zostało mi już tylko pożegnać pana i podziękować za gościnę. – nie patrząc na Snape'a wyszedł na korytarz.

- Potter! – wysyczał Snape. Chłopak odwrócił się w drzwiach a w jego oczach błysnęło coś na kształt nadziei. – przecież nie masz dokąd pójść.

- Pańska litość jest wspaniałomyślna, ale poradzę sobie jakoś sam. – spuścił głowę i wyszedł cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Jak chcesz. – powiedział Snape podnosząc filiżankę z kawą do ust.

Jednak „jak chcesz" nie było odpowiedzią, która załatwiłaby sprawę. Severus usiadł przy stole i próbował zjeść śniadanie udając, że nic się nie stało. Po chwili kubek z kawą wybuchł mu w rękach pod wpływem nieopanowanej siły magii. Bogowie! – pomyślał Snape i wstał od stołu.

Harry wyszedł na ulicę i zastanawiał się dokąd teraz ma pójść. Myślał nad tym całą noc. Nie chciał odejść. Coś, czego nie rozumiał, bardzo chciało zostać w tym domu, pić rano kakao i patrzeć jak ciemnowłosy nietoperz przewraca kolejne kartki Proroka Codziennego. Spieprzyłem sprawę – pomyślał. Wiedział, że do Wesleyów nie może wrócić ze względu na Ginny, zresztą nie chciał. Miał wrażenie, że opiekuńcza Molly stale widzi w nim tylko dziecko, którym należy się zająć, a on już od dłuższego czasu nie czuł się dzieckiem. Powrót do Dursleyów był niemożliwy i w ogóle nie brał go pod uwagę. Mógł kupić sobie dom. Mógł. Rodzice zostawili mu wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by było go stać na wygodne mieszkanie. Ta perspektywa wydawała się najbardziej racjonalna, choć nie pociągała go w żaden sposób – nie wiedział dlaczego. Na razie postanowił zatrzymać się w Dziurawym Kotle – wspominając swoją obecność tam sprzed kilku lat. Aportował się, nie chcąc tracić czasu.

W pubie na dole jak zwykle było wielu gości. Czarownice i czarodzieje siedzieli przy niskich, drewnianych ławach, rozmawiając głośno, wesoło, bez skrępowania śmiejąc się w głos. Czas strachu najwyraźniej minął a wszystko zdawało się wracać do swego zwyczajnego biegu. Wielu rozpoznawało go, podchodziło, klepało po plecach, gratulowało i dziękowało. Harry nie miał ochoty na to wszystko, ale często był zbyt uprzejmy, bo po prostu coś niegrzecznie odburknąć. Gospodarz oczywiście wynajął mu pokój zarzekając się na wstępie, że od bohatera nie weźmie opłaty. Ale i tak wziął, Harry miał dosyć wyjątkowego traktowania. Pokój był nieduży, ale wygodny, z oknem ma Pokątną. Harry nie trudził się, by rozpakować swoje rzeczy. Położył się w ubraniu na łóżko i leżał długo patrząc w sufit.

Zaczęło się ściemniać kiedy Snape zrozumiał, że nie zdoła wysiedzieć w domu. Był zły, sfrustrowany, zawiedziony, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Był wściekły, że chłopak odszedł, wściekły na siebie, na niego, na całą sytuację. Wściekły, że w momencie kiedy zabrakło w jego domu Gryfona nagle ten dom stał się bardziej pusty, posępny i cichy. Sam nie wiedział dobrze, co chce zrobić wychodząc z domu. Chciał zobaczyć Pottera i z nim porozmawiać. Powiedzieć, że… Nie! Litościwy Merlinie, nie będzie z nim o niczym rozmawiał! Co go to w ogóle obchodzi, co chłopak zrobi, gdzie się zatrzyma? Nie chce go widzieć. To znaczy, nie... chce go widzieć, ale tylko po to, by się upewnić, że wszystko jest dobrze, że jest bezpieczny. Wściekły zacisnął rękę na różdżce. Gdzie ten smarkacz mógł iść? Już nie jest smarkaczem, tak wiem to. Jest młodym mężczyzną, wyjątkowo dojrzałym nawet jak na swój wiek. I wyjątkowo pociągającym. Stary, sfrustrowany idiota – skarcił sam siebie Snape.

Wykluczył na wstępie dom Dursleyów, wiedział, że tam chłopak nie poszedł. Może wrócił do Wesleyów? – do tej rudowłosej panny, z którą był? Pocieszyć się zapewne - zgrzytnął zębami. Do Wesleyów nie chciał iść na pewno, choć w ostateczności... najpierw wybrał się do Dziurawego Kotła, pamiętając, ze można tam wynająć pokój za niewielką cenę. Może tam jest Potter?

Ruszył przed siebie zagłębiając się we własnych myślach i szukając dobrej wymówki dla siebie dlaczego właściwie zmierza w takie miejsce. Nie mogę się napić, po prostu? pieprzonego piwa? – otworzył z rozmachem drzwi. Czarne szaty uniosły się dookoła niego. Więc jednak dobrze myślał. Potter siedział w kącie z gigantycznym półgłówkiem. Na twarzy osiłka malował się dobrze znany Severusowi wyraz pożądania. Harry nie zauważył jego wyjścia i Snape zdecydował się skorzystać z tego siadając w drugim końcu sali, przyglądając się.

W sumie, nie wiedział czemu w ogóle został. Skoro już wie, że Potter ma się dobrze i najwyraźniej świetnie się bawi – dlaczego jeszcze tu siedzi i obserwuje go kątem oka? Ręka wielkiego idioty, który już najwyraźniej miał w żyłach odpowiednią ilość alkoholu, żeby stać się odważniejszym w towarzystwie sławnego Harrego Pottera, spoczęła sugestywnie na ramieniu chłopaka. Mężczyzna przysunął się do niego z lubieżnym uśmiechem i zaczął szeptać mu coś do ucha.

Snape poczuł falę złości i zażenowania choć z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że Potter delikatnie usunął się spod ciężkiego uścisku. W tym momencie chłopak odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Snape'a. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz osłupienia i Harry szybko spuścił wzrok. Snape, choćby chciał, nie umiał odwrócić swojego i patrzył na niego intensywnie, przeszywająco, pytająco. Harry ponownie uniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia, po raz kolejny, spotkały się. Chłopak najwyraźniej w jednym momencie przestał zwracać jakąkolwiek uwagę na swego towarzysza. Tak, jakby w tym momencie nie było nic innego, tylko ich spojrzenie, spotkanie czerni i zieleni i całej przestrzeni zdarzeń, kryjącej się pod nimi. Po chwili Severus zauważył, że fatalny kompan zaczął się niepokoić brakiem uwagi Harrego i szturchnął go brutalnie jednocześnie siłą odwracając głowę Pottera trzymając go za podbródek.

Harry miał wrażenie, że wynurzył się z wody i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Nowopoznany mężczyzna był wyraźnie pijany.

- Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? Czy już jesteś taki ważny, że nie można cię dotknąć, co, Potter? – przybliżył twarz i Harry poczuł kwaśny oddech i z odrazą spojrzał w małe, niebieskie oczy – w tym momencie mężczyzna znieruchomiał a jego wzrok oderwał się od Harrego i wolno podryfował w bok. Długa, czarna różdżka wbijała mu się w głowę.

- Pan Potter jest tutaj ze mną – usłyszał zimny, mocny, niski głos. Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna miał w swoich hebanowych oczach furię, która przeraziła osiłka jeszcze bardziej niż wbijająca się w czoło różdżka. – Myślę, że to dobry moment, żeby się pożegnać. – Niefortunny towarzysz podniósł się wolno i wyciągnął ręce na znak, że nie zamierza się sprzeczać. Wycofał się i zniknął za drzwiami bez słowa.

Harry nie spuszczał ze Snepe'a oczu, widział jego furię i ostrzeżenie wymierzone w kompana. Wypełniło go nagle wiele uczuć. Chciał powiedzieć, że poradziłby sobie, że nie potrzebuje niańki i jest już dużym chłopcem, ale zdał sobie też sprawę, że jest po prostu niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy z reakcji swojego byłego nauczyciela. Nagle poczerwieniał i spuścił głowę. Snape usiadł koło niego, sztywno, milcząc. Harry chrząknął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zaschło mu w gardle.

- Więc jestem tu z panem, profesorze? – zapytał w końcu odważnie unosząc głowę i spoglądając na nauczyciela z półuśmiechem,

- Już nie jestem twoim profesorem, Potter.

- Jaka szkoda, myślę, że mógłbym się jeszcze wielu rzeczy od pana nauczyć. – rzucił nonszalancko jednak z niepokojem obserwując reakcję mężczyzny.

Snape po chwili ciężkich bitw ze sobą i z wyraźnym trudnem powiedział w końcu:

- Nie chciałem wyrzucać cię z domu, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chciałem tylko żebyś – zaciął się – czemu ja się przed tobą tłumaczę? - rzucił nagle w przestrzeń zaciskając pięści. Harry zrobił to, co zazwyczaj byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem w wielu sytuacjach, w których wcześniej się znajdował – a co zazwyczaj mu nie wychodziło – milczał.

- Jeśli chciałbyś wrócić .. – zaczął Snape patrząc przed siebie.

- Chciałbym – powiedział głośno i pośpiesznie Harry.

Nocne powietrze przyjemnie chłodziło i orzeźwiało. Wyszli z karczmy milcząc, milcząc już od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Harry wziął swoje rzeczy i szybko zszedł. Snape zwolnił trochę i obrócił się za chłopakiem.

- Chcesz się aportować? – spytał.

- A możemy się… przejść? – odpowiedział pytaniem Harry.

- Oczywiście.

Połowę drogi znów spędzili milcząc. A potem wolno, opowiadając sobie o całkiem zwykłych, nieważnych rzeczach szli wolno i obaj poczuli, że rośnie w nich dziwne uczucie, które zaczyna szczelnie wypełniać całe ich ciała. Coś między podnieceniem a spokojem, szczęściem i lękiem jednocześnie. Kiedy dotarli do drzwi Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Snape, podczas tej wędrówki dwa razy roześmiał się szczerze.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i puścił go przodem. W środku było całkiem ciemno, ale jakoś żaden z nich nie śpieszył się z zapaleniem światła. Harry przystanął i usłyszał, że drzwi zamknęły się za Snapem. Podniecenie nagle chwyciło go za gardło i połaskotało nerwy. Wiedział, że mężczyzna stoi za nim, że jest blisko, tak blisko, że prawie czuje ciepło jego oddechu. Było ciemno i obydwaj mogli udawać, że to, co się dzieje, nie dzieje się naprawdę.

Harry uniósł głowę powstrzymując jęk nagłego pragnienia. Powietrze między nimi zdawało się iskrzyć, a przez oba ciała przepływały kolejne fale ekscytacji. Harry zaczął oddychać głęboko walcząc z pożądaniem – Nie możesz tego spieprzyć – powtarzał sobie silnie zaciskając pięści. Jakkolwiek bardzo go pragniesz, nie możesz tego spieprzyć znowu. Stał bez ruchu, rozdarty, całkiem nie wiedząc co robić, drżący. Ze stanu katatonii uwolnił go delikatny dotyk Severusa. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego blisko, bardzo bardzo blisko, ich ciała zetknęły się przez chwilę. Harry już nie utrzymał jęku w ustach na wspomnienie pewnego wieczoru. Snape pochylił się nieznacznie i delikatnie zaczął całować pasek skóry na szyi, między linią włosów i kołnierzykiem koszuli. Bardzo delikatnie chwycił dłońmi ramiona Harrego. Dokładnie w ten sam sposób jak jakiś czas temu zrobił to Harry. Po kilku delikatnych pocałunkach mężczyzna cofnął usta a chłopak nie mógł zapanować nad ogarniającą go falą zawodu. Nie pragnął niczego innego jak tylko odwrócić się chwycić jego twarz w dłonie i pocałować namiętnie, z pasją. Poczuć jego smak i wedrzeć się między uparte wargi. Przycisnąć do ściany. Posiąść.

- Lumos! powiedział cicho Snape.

Wszystkie światła zapłonęły w jednym momencie. Harry stał, jak wbity w ziemię, na środku korytarza. Czarodziej wyminął go i wszedł do kuchni.

- Wypijesz herbatę? – zapytał.

Łóżko Harrego było starannie zaścielone, tak jak je zostawił. Był przekonany, że więcej tu nie wróci. Całą noc leżał wymyślając sobie swoje życie, zastanawiając się co zrobić. Po wygranej z Voldemortem czuł, że nie ma niczego. Że jego dawne życie się skończyło, że musi stworzyć je na nowo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas długich godzin czuwania przy Severusie nieświadomie, ale jednak, zaczął budować w sobie przekonanie, że z tym człowiekiem ma jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Wiele spraw do omówienia. Ten człowiek, tym, że przeżył, wniósł też w jego istnienie cząstkę przyszłości. To było bardzo dziwne stwierdzenie i Harry zdecydował, że pomyśli o tym kiedy indziej. Jutro.

Następnego dnia rano na Severusa czekało śniadanie. Wydawało się wyjątkowo starannie przygotowane mając na uwadze ilość potraw i nakrycie. Uśmiechnął się sakrastycznie na widok romantycznych kwiatków w wazonie. Nie skomentował, nie chcąc robić przykrości chłopakowi. W letnich spodniach do kolan i podkoszulku, boso, w czupryną nieuczesanych włosów, Harry był wyjątkowo pociągający. Piękne biodra na których luźno wisiały spodnie przykuły jego uwagę. Zielone oczy błyskały wesoło, ale też bardziej nieśmiało niż zazwyczaj.

- Gorąco dziś, prawda? – zapytał wycierając mokre ręce w szmatkę.

- Rzeczywiście – powiedział Snape i usiadł do stołu. Pozwolił sobie nalać kawy i posmarował pieczywo masłem. Po raz pierwszy nie wziął gazety do ręki tylko dyskretnie obserwował Harrego.

- Umie pan pływać, sir?

- Nie musisz mnie tytułować, Potter. Możesz do mnie mówić np. ty stary obleśny idioto. Albo ślizgoński wstrętny nietoperzu… albo fałszywy śmierciożerco… albo…

- Severusie? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust.

Severus spojrzał na niego uważniej niż zwykle. Skrzywił lekko głowę. Pochylił ją potem jakby na znak przyzwolenia, choć jego dawny uczeń nie mógł być tego całkiem pewny.

- tak.. – przeciągnął odpowiedź- oczywiście, że potrafię pływać. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Myślę, ze dziś jest wspaniały dzień na kąpiel. – stwierdził Harry przemycając nieśmiałą propozycję.

- W okolicy jest jedno jezioro. Czyste. W lesie – rzucił w przestrzeń Snape – możesz się przejść, jeśli chcesz.

Harry milczał chwilę zastanawiając się co zrobić. Severus, choć myślał zupełnie inaczej, nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

- Może chciałbyś pokazać mi drogę? – zapytał w końcu. Snape na końcu języka miał już – Na mapie? – ale ugryzł się w język, który i tak bardzo chciał być teraz całkiem gdzie indziej niż w jego ustach. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad propozycją chłopaka.

- Myślisz, że pozwolę ci się oglądać w kąpielówkach? – zakpił w końcu. Harry roześmiał się szczerze na myśl, że Snape nawet w największy upał nie lubił rozstawać się ze zwiewnymi czarnymi szatami.

- Możesz się kąpać w czym chcesz, Severusie. Choćby w szlafroku. W nim cię już widziałem – odparł Harry i spłonął. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Po południu. – powiedział w końcu i -w końcu! sięgnął po gazetę.

Do popołudnia czas wlókł się Harremu niemiłosiernie. Był niespokojny i podniecony, czuł się jak szczeniak przed pierwszą randką. Wiedział, że to mógł być tylko spacer, który nie przyniesie ze sobą nic prócz nawet miło spędzonego czasu, ale ta myśl nie uspokajała go. Wściekły przymierzał trzy pary różnych kąpielówek, które miał. Zachowuję się jak idiota – pomyślał – jak napalona nastolatka. A on pewno i tak wcale na mnie nie spojrzy. W końcu ubrał pierwsze lepsze i tak nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Wciągnął na nowo spodnie i koszulkę i zbiegł na dół zastanawiając się czy JUŻ jest popołudnie. Stanął w drzwiach salonu przyglądając się Snape'owi, który jak zawsze, czytał, siedząc w fotelu.

Czarodziej wiedział, że chłopak stoi i czeka, jednak nie odmówił sobie przyjemności droczenia się z nim i przez dłuższą chwilę nie podnosił wzroku znad książki. W końcu spojrzał na chłopaka, który bardzo nie chciał być natarczywy, ale też bardzo chciał już iść.

- Rozumiem, panie Potter, że ruszamy w drogę. – powiedział chłodno i wstał. Harry uśmiechnął się całą twarzą i wsunął sandały na nogi.

- Jest gorąco – stwierdził raz jeszcze wymownie patrząc na strój Severusa. Severus przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął różdżkę. Jednym ruchem zmienił strój. Harremu na chwilę zaparło dech w piersiach. Snape stał w pięknych, ciemnych lnianych luźnych spodniach, i luźnej cienkiej koszuli rozciętej pod szyją. Wyglądał fenomenalnie. Zauważył spojrzenie chłopaka i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony w duchu.

- Ładnie? – zapytał przedrzeźniając chłopaka i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z domu.

Snape szedł wyjątkowo wolno, przynajmniej jak na siebie. Harry nie bez przyjemności stwierdził, iż coraz bardziej przypominało to prawdziwy spacer. W mugolskich ubraniach Severus wyglądał niesamowicie, wydawał się pewny siebie, rozluźniony, zadowolony. Oczywiście tak jak zawsze spokojny, chłodny, zdystansowany i czujny. Harremu wszystko się w nim podobało. Każdy kawałek skóry, nos, oczy brwi, usta. Ręce. Stopy wystające z sandałów. Szedł obok niego i kontemplował każdy fragment jego ciała. Snape wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale odnotował, że najwyraźniej chłopak jest pod wrażeniem jego pozaszkolnej aparycji. Chłopak z wdzięcznością powitał chłód lasu, który ukoił trochę coraz bardziej rozedrgane zmysły.

Jezioro było jak z bajki, jak zaczarowane. W samym środku lasu, całkiem opuszczone, czyste, z niewielką dziką plażą.

- Magia? – spytał Snape'a.

- Magia natury – rzucił Snape. Leniwie zdjął sandały i rozsiadł się bezpośrednio na zacienionym skrawku trawy. Harry, na początku tylko skrępowany, radośnie zrzucił z siebie ubranie i pobiegł do wody parskając jak źrebak i krzycząc. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem w nadziei, że Potter tego nie zauważy. Harry sprawnie wypłynął na środek jeziora i położył się na wodzie. Całe ciało mu się śmiało, nie tylko twarz. Woda była przyjemna, słodka, przejrzysta. Nie było wodorostów, które plątałyby się wokół kostek.

Na samym środku jezioro było całkiem głębokie. Harry spojrzał w kierunku brzegu, który zostawił już daleko za sobą i z żalem zauważył, że ominęła go przyjemność oglądania rozbierającego się Snape'a. Widział tylko białą postać w ciemnych spodenkach która wolno ale zdecydowanie zanurzała się w wodę, aż w końcu zaczęła płynąć. Szybkim crawlem popłynął w tym kierunku. Kilka metrów przed nim zatrzymał się i stanął w wodzie. Snape płynął wolną żabką ignorując go zupełnie.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Snape rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie. Harry dołączył do niego i płynął obok też żabką. – czy my się znamy? Nie widziałem tu pana wcześniej.

- W rzeczy samej rzadko kiedy mam czas by beztrosko oddawać się takim rozrywkom – odparł Snape i zanim Harry zdążył mu odpowiedzieć zgrabnie przeszedł w szybki, mocny crawl. Harry wziął to jako zachętę do wyścigów. Radośnie rzucił się i popłynął najszybciej jak się da by dogonić Severusa. Po kilku minutach wyczerpującego wysiłku obydwoje wynurzyli się. Harry swoją wygraną uczcił jeszcze głośniejszymi okrzykami.

- Zaraz ryby zaczną wyskakiwać same na brzeg – skomentował Snape i znów spokojną żabką zawrócił i zaczął płynąć w kierunku brzegu.

- Wygrałem! – po raz kolejny oznajmił mu Harry znów podpływając.

- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Snape – a były jakieś zawody? – zmierzył chłopaka jednym chłodnym spojrzeniem i odwrócił wzrok.

- Hehe – zaśmiał się Harry i znów wszedł w crawl pierwszy dopływając do brzegu. Tym razem nie mógł sobie darować widoku swojego dawnego nauczyciela wychodzącego z wody. Mokrego. Całkiem mokrego. Rozłożył się na trawie i cierpliwie czekał. Przecież mógł rozglądać się po okolicy, prawda? Ale gdy Severus zaczął zbliżać się do brzegu, Harry poczuł się jednak trochę mniej pewnie. Jego mokre kąpielówki przylegały do ciała, a widok prawie nagiego nauczyciela mógł wywołać niekoniecznie komfortową reakcję organizmu. Lub przynajmniej jednej jego części. Już na samą myśl poprawił się nerwowo. Tylko nie stań tylko nie stań – błagał w myślach swoje przyrodzenie. Snape wynurzył się z wody a z Harrego wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Wspomnienia wróciły natychmiast, hurtem. Wszelkie błagania na nic się nie zdały i Harry błyskawicznie przewrócił się na brzuch by ukryć krępujący fakt i poczekać, aż sytuacja nieco się uspokoi. Mając nadzieję, że Snape niczego nie zauważył, udawał, że wygrzewa się na słońcu susząc ubranie. Snape nie czekał na promienie słoneczne. Wziął do ręki różdżkę i natychmiast wysuszył odzienie. Założył spodnie, ale koszule zwinął i położył sobie pod głowę kładąc się niedaleko Harrego.

Chłopak przyglądał mu się spod zmrużonych powiek, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą. Po kilkunastu minutach spokojnego leżenia, w trakcie którego żaden z nich nie wykonał ruchu ani nic nie powiedział, ciało Harrego uspokoiło się. Nie odmówił sobie jednak skomplementowania nauczyciela.

- Jesteś naprawdę piękny, Severusie – powiedział cicho. Snape zdziwiony odrzucił głowę i spojrzał na Harrego.

- Nie kpij. – odciął krótko mężczyzna chcąc szybko zakończyć temat.

- Nie kpię. – odpowiedział Harry, ale nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusję, więc zamilkł. Snape'owi podobał się komplement, jakkolwiek trudno mu było w niego uwierzyć. Ale zobaczył w oczach chłopaka pożądanie, które przekonywało go bardziej niż słowa. Młody, napalony ogier, który przeleci wszystko, co się przed nim rozbierze – pomyślał, ale pochwała i tak radośnie zagnieździła się w głowie. Harry odwrócił się znów na plecy i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Zamknął oczy i chłonął w siebie promienia słońca, które już wisiało nisko nad linią drzew. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło.

Słodka ciepła kropla spadła mu na wargi i spłynęła do gardła. Niesamowity zapach dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył plasterek egzotycznego owocu, który Snape trzymał tuż nad jego ustami. Zachłannie otworzył usta i jednym kęsem wziął całość omiatając wargami opuszki palców. Jęknął, niekoniecznie rozkoszując się tylko smakiem. Choć smak był zaiste, wyjątkowy. Słodki, choć nie zbyt słodki, kwaśny, orzeźwiający. Zapach przypominający truskawki, wanilię, cynamon i pomarańcze jednocześnie. Severus włożył sobie do ust kolejny plasterek owocu, który trzymał w rękach i kroił mały nożykiem.

- Co to jest?

- To owoc Palesutry, rośliny która występuje w Ameryce Południowej, w puszczy Amazońskiej. Bardzo rzadki. Bardzo trudno dostępny.

- Skąd go masz?

- Zdobyłem. – nie zaszczycił go wyjaśnieniami Snape. Kolejny plasterek wsunął się w rozchylone wargi Harrego. Severus cieszył się, że chłopak ma zamknięte oczy zdając sobie sprawę, że wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów daleki jest od chłodnego skrzywienia, które stało się jego elementem rozpoznawczym.

Kropelka soku nie trafiła do ust chłopca tylko wymknęła się przecinając policzek. Mężczyzna zatrzymał ją w połowie drogi i zawrócił, by nic się nie uroniło. Język Harrego po raz kolejny dotknął jego palca. Jeden i drugi zadrżał. Młody mężczyzna, jakkolwiek urzeczony nowym smakiem, pragnął dużo bardziej posmakować skóry Severusa. Posmakować jego samego. Podniósł się i odwrócił do Snape'a lekko drżąc. Ich spojrzenia znów się skrzyżowały i Harry utonął całkiem w czarni. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku czując, ze wszystko co ma w środku roztapia się, płonie i boli jednocześnie. Kolano zahaczyło o łydkę Severusa. Niewinny dotyk, nic więcej. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się unosząc wysoko jedną brew, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Harry poczuł się bezradny w swojej namiętności, urzeczeniu, pragnieniu. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie dotknął uda mężczyzny.

- Wiesz, o czym myślę. – stwierdził raczej niż zapytał.

- A skąd miałbym to wiedzieć, panie Potter? – wycedził Snape ale nie zareagował na dotyk, nie odsunął jego ręki. Harry spuścił głowę. Słońce zaczęło się chować za drzewami i do lasu powoli wkradał się mrok.

- Chyba czas na nas – powiedział czarodziej i wstał. Harry pozbierał się i poszedł za nim.

- To było… przyjemne popołudnie – stwierdził w końcu Snape kiedy dochodzili już do domu. W ciągu którego nic się nie wydarzyło – pomyślał Harry i tym razem on otworzył drzwi Severusowi. Znów korytarz, znów ciemno, sytuacja bliźniacza do wczorajszej. Harremu nagle bardzo szybko zaczęło bić serce.

- Lumos! powiedział nauczyciel zanim cokolwiek się stało. Odwrócił się nagle do Harrego i spojrzał mu w twarz, pytająco. Wszystkie emocje, jakie dusił w sobie, oczywiście można było łatwo zobaczyć, nie był, w przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, pokerowym graczem. Spuścił wzrok i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś się bał. Boisz się, Potter? – spytał Snape chłodno, jak zawsze.

- Najbardziej boję się samego strachu, panie profesorze – wycedził Harry spoglądając śmiało w czarne oczy z nutą gniewu – Boję się twojego strachu, Severusie. – powiedział ciszej, wyminął mężczyznę i powoli wszedł na górę.

Snape usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Było już po północy, ale zdecydował się na jeszcze jedną filiżankę kawy. Nie, żeby musiał myśleć trzeźwo – kawa już dawno przestała działać na niego pobudzająco – pozostała tylko ulubioną czynnością. Snape doceniał jej gorzki smak, kiedy gorąca sięgała jego języka, spływała po gardle. Rozsiadł się wygodnie, ale nie wziął książki do ręki. Jego głowa i tak odmówiłaby współpracy ze słowem, zbyt wiele w niej było obrazów z otaczającej go rzeczywistości.

Harry. No tak, oczywiście Harry. Snape miał wrażenie, ze znów popełnia ten sam błąd, który już kiedyś zrobił. Ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Myślisz, że jak to się skończy, głupcze? – myślał, zatrzymując przez chwilę w ustach gorzki płyn. On nie ma jeszcze dwudziestu lat, a ty zaraz skończysz czterdziestkę. Co sobie wyobrażasz? Zbyt mało przeszedłeś? Za mało widziałeś? Nadal myślisz, że coś może się zmienić? Pożądanie można znaleźć wszędzie, na nic innego lepiej nie licz - przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może dobrze byłoby zamienić kawę na coś mocniejszego, ale nie chciało mu się wstawać. Zegar wybił pierwszą, a Severus poczuł, że jest już wystarczająco zmęczony, żeby się położyć. Wszedł wolno na ciemne schody nie trudząc się zapalaniem światła. Kiedy dotarł na szczyt coś nagle silnie chwyciło go za ubranie.

- Potter? – warknął wystraszony i zdziwiony – Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że śpisz.

Siedzący na schodach chłopak wstał i pokonał ostatnie stopnie. Stanął tuż obok niego, blisko.

- Nie śpię – powiedział cicho Harry.

- Jest późno. Powinieneś się położyć – Snape odsunął się trochę i odwrócił do drzwi swojego pokoju, jednak nie przeszedł przez nie. Ciepła ręka na ramieniu zatrzymała go skutecznie.

- Co z nami będzie, Severusie? – spytał po prostu chłopak, nie wiedząc co zrobić z sytuacją.

Mężczyzna już chciał warknąć, że nie wie, o co pyta, albo że jest niedorzeczny albo… Ale wszystko uwięzło w gardle, które nagle zrobiło się bardzo suche. Mężczyzna, który zawsze potrafił znaleźć odpowiedź na każde pytanie, stał teraz niemy, oddychając ciężko, próbując pozbierać rozrzucone pragnieniem myśli.

- Harry – zaczął, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć nic innego. Ominął go widok błogiego uśmiechu chłopaka, który rozpłynął się na jego twarzy po tym, jak usłyszał swoje imię wymawiane z niespotykaną czułością i uwagą. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Severus szybko wszedł do swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Harry westchnął i wrócił do siebie.

Dwie godziny później Harry nadal nie spał. Nerwowo przewracał się na łóżku, jego oczy uparcie pozostawały otwarte, ciało pobudzone, spocone, niespokojne. Niepewność zjadała go od środka. I pragnienie. Cały czas miał przed oczami obraz Severusa, jego twarz, dłonie, czarne oczy. Żądza nabrała nowego, głębszego znaczenia, tortura stała się bardziej wysublimowana. Chciał go pocałować. Tylko pocałować, nic więcej. Na całą resztę może poczekać, ale pocałunek, pocałunek był mu potrzebny jak powietrze. Pocałunek był obietnicą czegoś więcej, a właśnie „tego czegoś" teraz pragnął. Pragnął go jak nigdy dotąd. Mocniej niż ponownego, szczęśliwego dzieciństwa, bardziej niż śmierci Voldemorta, niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przyszło mu do głowy. Już przestał sobie zadawać pytanie: dlaczego? Odpowiedź wydawała mu się oczywista. Nie rozumiał jak ktoś mógłby go NIE pragnąć - Severus był wszystkim, miał wszystko, był początkiem i końcem, niezgłębioną tajemnicą. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widział? Jestem głupcem – pomyślał w przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku – zakochanym do nieprzytomności głupcem. Znów nerwowo przewrócił się w łóżku i westchnął głęboko. Z gardła wydobył mu się krótki, ironiczny śmiech. – Jestem zakochany w Snapie! – kolejna myśl – Ron by mnie zabił, gdyby wiedział. Nie wspominając o Syriuszu.

Po kilkunastu minutach w końcu nadszedł upragniony, choć płytki sen.

Następnego ranka, wychodząc od siebie, Harry ujrzał najbardziej zdumiewający obrazek w swoim życiu. Mistrz Eliksirów, w swej imponującej postaci, leżał skulony przy ścianie, tuż obok drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Harrego. Serce Złotego Chłopca zabiło szybciej z nerwów. Pochylił się nad postacią i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Nauczyciel był zimny, ale oddychał spokojnie.

- Severusie? – zapytał, pełen obawy i zdziwienia.

Snape otworzył oczy. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Harrego. Spojrzenie skupiło się, tak jakby w jednym momencie przypomniał sobie gdzie jest i co robi.

- Co ty tu robisz? Przemarzłeś. – chłopak wyciągnął rękę by pomóc mu wstać. Severus niechętnie przyjął pomoc i wykrzywił twarz, niezadowolony i zły. Zbył pytanie milczeniem i poszedł do siebie. Jednak Harry nie dał się zbyć, podreptał za nim, z każdym krokiem coraz silniej czując potrzebę odpowiedzi. Snape nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi za sobą. Harry poświęcił swoją bosą stopę i włożył ją między próg a skrzydło. Trochę zabolało, ale po chwili siłowania się zdołał w końcu popchnąć drzwi, które nauczyciel starał się zamknąć.

- Wpuść mnie – wysyczał z bólu i złości Harry, pchnął mocniej i wszedł do pokoju. Zamknął za sobą te cholerne drzwi i oparł się o nie. Snape stał kilka kroków od niego. W jego czarnych oczach odbijało się wiele emocji, ale twarz, jak zwykle, pozostawała maską spokoju i niechęci.

- Chcesz czegoś konkretnego, Potter?

- Tak, właściwie to tak. Chcę wielu bardzo konkretnych rzeczy. – sarkastyczny uśmieszek na twarzy Snape'a pogłębił się.

– Gryfońska brawura na pewno ułatwi ci ich zdobycie, jak zawsze. Czyż nie?

Harry zacisnął pięści i przeklął w duchu.

- Z tobą po prostu nie da się inaczej, prawda? – jego głos wszedł na wyższe rejestry irytacji.

- Mówisz o inteligentnej konwersacji? Tak, nie da się inaczej. Choć ta…

Harry zgrzytnął zębami i rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Severusowi. Ten - wbrew sobie i swoim zwyczajom – zamilkł. Po chwili milczenia Harry opanował w końcu głos.

- Co robiłeś na korytarzu?

Twarz Severusa znów wykrzywił nieładny, ironiczny uśmiech. W oczach pojawiła się gorycz.

- A jak to wyglądało? Oczywiście leżałem jak zbity pies przed drzwiami swego pana, czekając aż wyjdzie.

Harry zacisnął szczęki. Po co on ma się starać, żeby tego – czego? do kurwy nędzy! – nie spieprzyć, jeśli Snape nie stara się w ogóle! Furia sprawiła, że jego zielone oczy przybrały niebezpiecznie ciemną barwę. Snape wciągnął powietrze a potem powoli je wypuścił. Maska na jego twarzy złamała się i po chwili wyglądał już tylko na zrezygnowanego.

- Pojdę zrobić śniadanie. – powiedział tylko i zszedł po schodach. Harry patrzył na jego plecy z każdym oddechem pozbywając się złości. Łzy zaszkliły się przez chwilę w jego oczach. Dlaczego nic w jego życiu nie może przebiegać normalnie?

Posiłek przebiegał w milczeniu. Snape czytał a Potter obserwował go mimochodem spod przymkniętych powiek. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jego były nauczyciel co jakiś czas stękał cicho – najwyraźniej noc spędzona na zimnej i twardej podłodze nie należała do relaksujących. Harry raz jeszcze wrócił do obrazka Spape'a z pozycji embrionalnej u jego stóp. Co on tam robił? Chciał wejść do niego? Podsłuchiwał? Co to miało znaczyć? Czekał? Czy zbyt mało dobitnie pokazał mu, że byłby mile widzianym gościem w jego sypialni? A może wcale nie o to chodziło? Zanurzył obie ręce we włosach i poparł głowę trzymając łokcie na stole. Jęknął cicho z frustacji i bezsilności. W powietrzu wisiało znów napięcie i złość. Kamień, cieżki jak ołów, zawisł na szyi. Dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, władających tym samym językiem, znających się od ośmiu lat, nie potrafi się ze sobą porozumieć. Jęknął raz jeszcze. Snape podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego chłodno.

- Problemy z żołądkiem, Potter? – wycedził.

- Tak, z tym też – Harry poczuł jak złość zaciska się na jego trzewiach.

- Z czymś jeszcze? – wzrok Severusa przeszył go na wylot, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru poddawać się bez walki.

- Wiesz – odpalił z bezczelnym wyrazem twarzy – poznałem kogoś- w sumie to już znałem go od dawna, ale POZNAŁEM dopiero jakiś czas temu.

Snape podniósł tylko wysoko jedną brew, ale nie przerywał.

- I coś jakby było między nami. Ale to stary, głupi uparty osioł. Najwyraźniej też ślepy. Chciałbym, żeby ze mną porozmawiał. Żeby choć raz w życiu był szczery ze mną. Albo choć ze sobą. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, Severusie. Naprawdę. Może coś doradzisz? – ostatnie pytanie Harry prawie wypluł z siebie.

- Może trzeba sobie odpuścić? – wysyczał stary osioł, któremu oczy niebezpiecznie zwęziły się .

- Tak, też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Ale mi, kurwa, na nim zależy.

-No cóż, masz wyjątkowo specyficzny gust. – wymruczał Snape i wstrząsnął czytaną gazetą. Przewrócił stronę znów topiąc wzrok w tekście. Dla Harrego to było już zbyt wiele. Wyrwał mu gazetę z rąk i szybko wstał z krzesła.

- Co ty… - zaczął Snape, ale nie zdołał skończyć, bo chłopak władczo wziął jego twarz w obie ręce. Zatrzymał się przez chwilę hipnotycznie wpatrując się w czarne oczy. Przełożył jedną nogę przez uda Severusa i bezceremonialnie usiadł okrakiem na kolanach byłego nauczyciela nie puszczając jego twarzy ani nie zdejmując spojrzenia. Przesunął powoli kciukiem po dolnej wardze mężczyzny i przyjrzał jej się przez moment zanim zamknął w ciepłym i delikatym uścisku swoich ust. Pieścił ją stanowczo, ale łagodnie, z niezachwianą pewnością i pragnieniem. Potem ogarnął obie i wysunął język by lepiej poznać smak. Był gorzki od kawy, głeboki, korzenny, z kryjącą się gdzieś na samym dnie wyjątkową słodyczą. Mruknął z zadowoleniem nie odrywając się ani przez moment od tej niecodziennej przyjemności. W końcu, coraz bardziej spragniony, roztrącił wragi językiem domagając się uległości. Ale uległość nie była mocną stroną Severusa Snape'a. Rozchylił usta tylko po to, by to JEGO język wtargnął bez uprzedzenia głęboko w usta Harrego. Zaskoczony chłopak jęknał głośniej, chciwie smakując tę nagłą namiętność. Ręce Severusa chwyciły jego biodra i mocno przyciągnęły do swego krocza.

Świat zawirował.

Harry przerwał pocałunek dysząc nieznacznie. Kręciło mu się w głowie i nagle zrobiło mu się słabo w nogach, mocno wpił się ramionami w mężczyznę pragnąc nacieszyć się każdym kawałkiem jego ciała, które w końcu udało mu się dotknąć. Usta i język Severusa powędrowały w kierunku szyi, wczepiając się w nią mocno, ssąc i gryząc. Z ust Harrego wydołył się stłumiony okrzyk.

- Merlinie – jęknął. – Błagam nie… rób… - kolejny jęk gdy usta zeszły jeszcze niżej – tego. Nie powstrzymam się dłużej – otarł się mocno o biodra mężczyzny, już boleśnie twardy, wymagający – i albo cię zgwałcę, albo eksploduję.

- Zgwałcisz mnie? – dobiegł go mroczny pomruk Severusa – chciałbym to zobaczyć.

- Przynajmniej spróbuję. – Chłopak znów sięgnał po usta Snape'a i wbił się w nie mocno. W tym czasie ręce pracowały nad guzikami koszuli a biodra, niestrudzenie, kreśliły małe koła na zaciśniętych udach mężczyzny. Głęboki namiętny pocałunek został nagle przerwany. Severus chwycił władczo twarz Harrego i odsunął ją od swojej.

- Harry… – zaczął, tym samym tonem, co zeszłego wieczoru, głębokim, niespokojnym, ciepłym.

- Wiesz, że kiedy tak do mnie mówisz, mógłbyś mnie prosić o wszystko? – przerwał mu niecierpliwie chłopak – idź walcz ze całym stadem rozwścieczonych smoków, Harry – idź wskrześ na nowo Voldemorta, Harry – poszedłbym, wszędzie. Żebyś tylko nie przestawał.- Severus spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy niepewny, co ma teraz powiedzieć.

- Harry. – zaczął raz jeszcze stwierdzając, że być może jest to dobra taktyka – masz rację – jestem starym głupim…

- Tak, wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. – przerwał mu znów Harry

- Pozwolisz mi skończyć, bezczelny bachorze? – warknął Severus najgroźniejszym tonem na jaki, w obecnej sytuacji, było go stać.

Nie wypadło to jakoś bardzo groźnie.

Jednak Harry zamilkł, odrobinę odsunął się od niego i przestał się poruszać. Spojrzał w oczy mistrza eliksirów z oczekiwaniem.

- Jestem stary.

- Podobnie jak ja. – kolejne groźne spojrzenie.

- Jestem stary, zbyt stary żeby po prostu przelecieć kogoś, do kogo coś czuję.

Harry spojrzał na niego osłupiały. Snape przewrócił oczami.

- Tak, Potter, jakkolwiek dziwne ci się to nie wydaje, to CZASEM coś czuję. Jeśli będę chciał kogoś wypieprzyć bez zobowiązań, znajdę sobie kogoś innego niż ty. Dlatego…

Harry otworzył usta ale zaraz je zamknął. Otworzył raz jeszcze. I znów zamknął.

- Musze zapamiętać to zdanie, będę wiedział jak cię skutecznie uciszyć.

Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Wydawał się całkowicie zagubiony. Severus odczytał z tego swoją własną odpowiedź. Chwycił biodra chłopaka, żeby zdjąć go z siebie.

- Nie – wysyczał Harry tonem, który zmroziłby wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków. Nawet Severus nie powstydziłby się go. Patrzył uważnie w hebanowe oczy trzymając ręce nadal na ramionach swego byłego nauczyciela. Snape poczuł się nagle bardzo niekomfortowo pod tym spojrzeniem, w uścisku mocnych ud i dłoni.

- Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? – rzucił zniecierpliwiony, próbując się wyszarpnąć, ale uścisk tylko się wzmocnił.

- Chcę, żebyś mnie kochał. Żebyś pozwolił mi się kochać.

- Nie jestem…

- Wiem, ja też nie. Żaden z nas nie jest taki, jaki powinien być. Może dlatego tak dobrze nam ze sobą, hm? – Harry przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie musnął wargami usta Severusa. Przymknął oczy chcąc nacieszyć się tą przyjemnością w pełni. Oczy Severusa pozostawały otwarte, choć coś w nich miękło, pokorniało i rozpalało się na nowo. Harry odsunął twarz i spojrzał na niego znów. Zauważył zmianę, ale bał się ją spłoszyć uśmiechem. Chciał go uspokoić, upewnić. Wiedział, że Snape jest jak niebezpieczne, dzikie zwierzę. Zranione dawno temu. Nie mówił i nie robił nic, tylko patrzył.

- Chodź ze mną do łóżka – powiedział w końcu cicho Snape. Harry wstał natychmiast i wyciągnął rękę. Snape, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu dał, się poprowadzić.

FIN


End file.
